


Still Here

by aware



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Female Reader, Near Death Experiences, Self-Insert, You almost die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: You get injured, Reinhardt helps.(Formatted for Mobile!)





	

Missions with Reinhardt were the best. They were generally chilled escort types, giving you and him time to really talk and have fun, the payloads being minor and not worth Talon's trouble. Slowly, your mutual respect and admiration turned into something with romantic intent, making your insides feel all fluffy any time Reinhardt was around.

You began to learn he was just a big lump of snuggles. If anyone was down or lonely, Papa Rein was there to make things better. Hana was probably the most frequent shopper at the Reinhardt Wilhelm Hug Dispensary. Tank solidarity and all that. But he always had a soft spot for you.

People began to pick up on the pining glances and the leans on shoulders and sitting together at breakfast every day. Mercy side eyes you with a smile as you leave with his hand on your back one morning.

Anyway, missions with Reinhardt were the highlights of your Overwatch career. Nothing excited you more than spending hours on end with him and no one else - finding comfort in the literal mountain of a man. The hours spent travelling to various worldwide hotspots, the day of the mission, and the free day afterwards, which has put you into possession of many 'tourist selfies'.

This would be the first mission that didn't involve prime Reinhardt bonding time. A full scale attack from Talon had been caught on the Overwatch radar, and most of the recalled team were being sent out in order to protect the innocents and defeat the opposing forces. It was somewhat scary, teammates were unprepared, information on the enemies was limited. As the aircraft began to touch down, you share a brief glance with Reinhardt who smiles gently back. This would be fine.

Getting cornered was never part of the plan, really. A blast had separated you from the majority of your team, and you were left with a limited amount of ammo and a lot of Talon grunts to deal with. Not to mention, the explosion itself had messed up your hearing and left you with a number of minor wounds.

Your commlink was still working, thank god. McCree chimed in your ear trying to confirm you were not hurt, and with a groan you assured your team. They had to keep moving. They couldn't spend minutes, maybe hours, trying to find a way round the new blockage. Innocents were in danger.

You started to tread through the musty building, searching for an exit close to the team. You hear their chattering through your earpiece. Hearing the Talon grunts advancing maybe towards you, you decide to hunker down where you were and hope for the fight to pass.

Talon was technically outnumbered. Most of them had cleared out whenever they gained whatever it is they were here for, but there was still cleanup to be done. Killing survivors who knew too much, finding out about the forces attempting to stop them. All in days work.

A few voices drifted from down the hall. You hold your breath, hoping that they don't hear you, but the gentle glow from your suit alerts them. They fire a few shots in your general direction, before shouting out. You decide not to respond in case they recognise your voice.

You didn't want to participate in the firefight afterwards. You could take down a few, no problem, but you only had a limited amount of shots you could take, and with no idea how many were out there it was hard to ration out your ammunition. Take out the first two, then. Wait for their reinforcements. Take them out. Easy.

You had two shots available for two guys. Not a problem. Peeking out from cover, you fire the two bullets, both of them hitting your mark. Now the waiting game begins.

Three more (or so you thought) turn the corner. An easy choke point, you think, as you gun them down easily. Too focused on the scene in front of you, you fail to notice the grunts appearing from behind.

You take a shot to the back of your left shoulder. The pain is white hot, searing, throwing you off for a few moments as you cry out and move to grasp it. You raise your gun and shoot down the attacker. You have three more bullets in your gun, two, maybe three grunts left, one behind and two coming from that same choke. You need to move or risk fighting all three at once.

Dashing from your cover, you fire, shot squarely hitting your mark. The two other grunts pick up their pace, but the pain in your shoulder prevents you from moving as fast as you had planned. You take another shot to your exposed thigh, just as you crumble into the nearest cover. You ping anyone and everyone from your squad, hissing out in pain.

"God, fuck..." you sob, raising your gun to finish off the last two Talon goons. The pain in your limbs was unbearable. "I need backup, now," you hear nothing, panic setting in for a few moments. You ping your location to the nearest friendly. "Athena, patch me into their channel."

You can't help but cry out as you try to move, blood soaking your clothes as tear tracks form clean lines down your dusty face. "I need help, please, god, it hurts," you're sobbing down the line, you don't know who it is.

"Mercy here. On my way. Stay put, don't try anything stupid." Her voice was tight, trying not to show her obvious worry.   
"Oh thank god," your words slurring slightly, "Mercy, they shot me! Mercy, it hurts!"   
"I know, I'm on my way. Stay on the line. Keep talking to me." She's talking to someone else with her, organising a squad to get you out of that building. They'd need someone capable of breaking down a wall, the rational part of your brain is thinking.

There's only one man in Overwatch who can break down a wall.

Reinhardt.

"Athena, please alert me every thirty seconds to talk to Mercy." You know that if you don't remind yourself you'll give into unconsciousness, heading deeper into what suddenly begins to feel like your inevitable death.

You wait for a while. As cliche as it sounds, it feels like forever, pain drawing out every second. A beep from Athena jogs you into saying something like "Still here", making sure she's not fretting over your death like you are.

Two years (4 minutes) later, a charge from none other than Reinhardt, your Sweethardt, cracks the wall near you. Light begins to appear from the mid-afternoon sun, and you feel yourself begin to relax in relief. Reinhardt enters through the opening first, Mercy pushing past him when he stops to stare. You know him well enough to know he's scared.

Did Mercy not tell him it was you?

Mercy begins to help you, staff already locked on and her first aid kit is bandaging your wounds to attempt to stop the bleeding. Your gasp of pain seems to jolt Reinhardt out of his stare, crouching down next to your head (right side, away from the wound in your shoulder) and he holds your hand. His hands are massive, yet he holds yours like they are so precious.

When Mercy deems you "not dying", she motions to Rein who picks you up in his arms so carefully. You slump against his armour, so weak and minus a lot of blood. He stands with you in his arms, your face pale and dirty. Mercy taps him.   
"We have to move. Though she's stable now, we do not know how long it will last." Reinhardt nods, a strange sense of determination washing over him. You're not gonna die in his arms, dammit. Not yet.

You decide that hey, maybe now is safe to pass out. The healing beam makes you feel warm, a stark contrast to the cold you'd felt moments before. Plus, Mercy had faith you wouldn't die. You could rest easy.

When you neared the aircraft you came to slightly. You were woozy, and didn't quite know where you were. You looked at Reinhardt, solemn faced and red eyes, like he'd been trying not to cry. You felt Reinhardt sit down in the carrier, big arms gentle around your weakened frame. Mercy propped her staff next to him, beam still blaring into you, making your pain slightly more bearable.

You thumped your right arm against his chest, no real control over your limbs. Wiping away your tears with a giant thumb, he stared down at you with glazed eyes and a sorrowful smile. The aircraft began its ascent, and as the thrumming of the engine lulled you back to sleep, you felt a soft pair of lips press to your dirtied forehead.

 

Waking up in the medical ward of Watchpoint: Gibraltar was something you'd never get used to. You hurt, so much, thigh and shoulder protesting to your slightest movements. Cracking open your eyes you see the very recognisable Reinhardt, both of his massive hands holding one of your own, rubbing small circles into your knuckles. You smiled ever so slightly, squeezing gently at his hand.

He glanced upwards towards your face, not prepared for your half open eyes and small smile. He was torn between laughing and crying, you could tell, his mouth morphing into a huge grin but his eyebrows were twisted in concern.   
"You're awake! Mein Gott! Are you okay, do you need anything? Water? You want me to get Mercy?" You squeezed his hand tighter and shook your head slowly.   
"Oh, mein Schätzchen, I thought you had left me." He was quiet, and he looked so relived.   
"Never, Rein." Your voice was scratchy and you probably looked like you had nearly died (which you had), but he looked at you like you were the best thing he'd ever seen.

"I am glad you are here. There are many things we have not done yet! So many adventures to go on, and so many-"  
"I love you."  
He stopped. He blushed.   
"I love you too, mein Liebling."

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I felt like I rushed the ending. First fic for Overwatch and my first self insert since maybe 2014. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thinking of doing McCree or one of the girls next. Oh, and if you're wondering about my other unfinished fic, I think it's gonna stay that way. Sorry!


End file.
